Here I Am
by moonchild14
Summary: Terinspirasi dari MV ecung #helehh/yg pasti KyuSung/Yaoi/lil drama?/gaje/garing/OOC/tdk sesuai EYD/RnR pleaseuuu


KyuSung

Oneshoot

Yaoi

Rate: T

Warn: Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, garing, gantung, abal, dsb..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyooo~ maaf kami terlambat!" Ucap seorang namja bermata sendu sedangkan namja satunya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah tidak apa hyung, kami juga baru datang. Ayo masuk Hae hyung, Kyu"

.

"Yah! Kalian berdua kemana saja kenapa terlambat?"

"Maaf Hyuk, tadi ada sedikit keperluan dikampus haha" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Donghae.

Setelah itu semua orang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong. Matanya menyusuri ruangan itu. Kemudian berhenti disatu objek yang tengah menyendiri dipojok ruangan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Dadanya tiba-tiba kembali terasa sakit.

Tepat saat itu kepala yang menunduk itu mendongak. Menatap tepat ke mata Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Sesaat kemudian manik itu berubah sendu.

Membeku dalam tatapan masing-masing. Tatapan yang sama-sama mencerminkan perasaan sakit dan penyesalan.

"Sttt..Hae lihat itu"

Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae yang duduk disampingnya, menyuruh menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

Keduanya kemudian berpandangan sebelum menghela nafas bersamaan.

Yesung memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu. Dia berpura-pura sibuk dengan mengajak Siwon disampingnya berbicara sambil tertawa.

Tawa itu..Kyuhyun yang melihatnya entah kenapa sakit. Itu bukanlah tawa tulus seorang Yesung, Kyuhyun sangat tahu.

"Yah! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?!" Seru Heechul semangat. Semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung menyetujui usul Heechul. Kecuali KyuSung dan TeukBum yang sibuk menonton televisi.

Mereka langsung membentuk lingkaran Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang dipaksa untuk bergabung.

Permainan berjalan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama menunduk tak berminat.

Kemudian tibalah giliran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyum menatap ujung botol yang mengarah kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Pasti hyungdeul nya akan memberikan pertanyaan atau dare yang aneh-aneh.

"Pilih apa Kyu? Truth or dare?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Truth saja" jawabnya asal.

Heechul meyeringai.

"Apa saat ini ada seseorang yang kau sukai Kyu?" Tanyanya antusias. Pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif.

Tiba-tiba suhu diruangan itu berubah. Suasana menjadi sunyi setelah Heechul menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Semua mata terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Menanti jawaban apakah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh magnae itu.

Sedangkan Yesung? Dia hanya menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Cepat jawab Kyu!" Heechul memang tidak tahu situasi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Ada"

"Siapa?"

"Kalian semua tentu tahu siapa orangnya.."

"Coba je-"

Sreet.

Semua mata menatap Yesung yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"A-aku..ketoilet dulu.." ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kepergian Yesung dengan kosong.

"Kyu-"

"Maaf hyung, aku berhenti. Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku mau keluar sebentar.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

"Yahh~ Heechul hyung sih, pakai acara menanyai Kyuhyun segala.."

"Apa? Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk membantu mereka. Lagipula aku tidak tahan melihat mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal begitu. Kalian juga begitukan?"

Teman-temannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Benar juga sihh..tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri"

"Hahh~ kenapa mereka tidak kembali bersama saja..daripada menyakiti satu sama lain seperti itu.." desah seseorang diruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Flashback dua bulan sebelumnya..

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie, waeyo? Tumben sekali mengajakku ketaman?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang menunduk.

"..Kyu..aku.." Yesung meremas kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hyung kau ingin bicara sesuatu? katakan saja"

"Kyu..se-setelah ku pikir-pikir..sebaiknya.."

Jangan bilang Yesung..

Kyuhyun menatapnya panik, Yesung berubah aneh saat mengajaknya ketaman. Diberubah menjadi pendiam, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir positif.

"..kita akhiri saja"

Deg..

"Hyung apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud Kyu"

"Hyung, je-"

"A-AKU INGIN KITA BERPISAH!" teriak Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong.

Dia menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"H-hyung..katakan kalau kau bohong.."

"Aku serius Kyu.." jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa.." tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Dia menatap Yesung terluka.

"Hu-hubungan seperti i-ini..tidak akan berhasil Kyu.." ucapnya sambil terisak pelan.

"Hyung siapa yang bilang-"

"Cukup Kyu! Kumohon mengertilah.."

"Tidak! Sebelum hyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Kumohon lepaskan saja aku Kyu.."

"Hyung ayo kita bicara baik-baik.." Kyuhyun hendak meraih Yesung sebelum tangannya ditepis.

"A-aku pergi"

Yesung berlari meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kecewa.

"Hyung..kenapa?" Tetes itu pun terjatuh disusul dengan tetesan lainnya.

.

"Maaf kan aku Kyu..hiks.."

.

And of flashback..

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap seseorang diseberang sana dengan tatapan sendu.

Makanan disepannya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Melihat Kyuhyun hm?"

Yesung tersentak.

"Ti-tidak hyung.." Yesung buru-buru menyentuh makanannya yang sama sekali tidak menarik nafsunya.

"Tidak usah bohong Yesung ah..aku mengerti perasaanmu.."

"Teuk hyung aku tidak.."

"Aku heran padamu Yesung ah, kenapa kau bisa bertahan selama ini. Ini bahkan baru dua bulan tapi kalian berdua sudah seperti makhluk yang tak bernyawa saja, bagaimana kalau sampai bertahun-tahun hahh.." Leeteuk menapnya khawatir.

"Hyung.."

"Kau menyesal kan sudah memutuskannya?" Leeteuk meremas pelan bahu Yesung.

"..." Yesung menunduk.

"Hahh..aku tahu kau masih mencintainya kan..anak itu pun sama, masih mencintaimu, kau pasti sadar"

Yesung meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Ti-tidak hyung.."

"Kau tidak ingin kembali bersamanya hm?" Leeteuk menarik Yesung kepelukannya, mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"..."

"Apa kau ingat, bagaimana anak itu dulu berusaha mengerjarmu dan mengikutimu kemana-mana tanpa lelah, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu, tidak peduli akan tanggapan orang-orang yang melihatnya..siapa yang tahu ternyata kau juga menyukai anak itu dan menerima pernyataan cintanya haha"

"Hyung.."

"Aku bahkan berpikir hubungan kalian akan bertahan lama, mengingat kau hampir tiga tahun lebih bersamanya. Tapi yahh..pada akhirnya siapa yang akan tahu?"

"..hiks..h-hyung..eotteohkae?"

"Bicaralah dengannya nanti Yesung ah.."

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, pasti tidak mudah untuk melepasnya. Walaupun kau mengatakan ingin berpisah dengannya tapi perasaanmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Hati tidak dapat berbohong kan?"

"Hiks..maaf.."

.

"Kyu, ini"

Donghae menyerahkan sekaleng soda pada Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukkan diri didepan Kyuhyun. Oh jangan lupakan kekasih monyetnya yang selalu mengekorinya itu.

"Gomawo hyung.."

"Kyu, bagaimana? Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia memang tidak berniat bersamaku lagi hyung" jawabnya sedih.

"Teruslah berusaha Kyu, aku yakin Yesung hyung masih mencintaimu.."

"Aku pikir juga begitu..tapi melihatnya yang selalu menghindariku seperti itu..hahh~" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau..emm..tidak mencoba move on saja.." tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatanya tajam.

"Maaf saja, hatiku hanya untuk Yesung hyung seorang.."

Sesaat kemudian wajah itu kembali berubah sedih.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatapnya prihatin.

"Yesung hyung.."

.

Flashback again..

.

Saat itu sore hari dimusim semi, dibawah lembaran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Genggaman yang hangat, sehangat perasaan mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana tawa Yesung saat mendengar lelucon yang dibuatnya saat itu.

Bagaimana mata sipit itu membentuk bulan sabit saat pemiliknya tertawa.

Bagaimana saat bibir mungil itu mengukir sebuah senyum manis.

Bagaimana saat kedua pipi chubby itu merona ketika Kyuhyun menggodanya.

"Yah! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun berpura-pura sebal. Tangannya masih memegang jemari mungil itu.

Ah, jangan lupakan kebiasaan Yesung yang suka menyentuh philtrumnya.

"Hahaha..Kyu~ kau lucu sekali" dan Yesung pun akan tertawa setiap melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie~ kau nakal sekali eoh?" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak kearah dua bakpao merona itu lalu mencubitnya gemas.

"Kyuhyun..lepas! Sakit tahu.." marahnya.

"Haha, maaf. Habis aku gemas sekali melihat pipimu hyung, dia seperti berteriak meminta seseorang untuk mencubitnya saja~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kedua pipi putih itu.

Yesung yang mendengarnya cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku marah padamu!"

"Hei aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi.."

"Tetap saja aku sudah terlanjur marah padamu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Dia harus bersabar saat Yesung sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa Yesung lebih tua darinya.

"Baiklah..jadi hyung mau aku melakukan apa agar hyung mau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Wajah itu seketika berubah ceria.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membawaku ke Lotte World dan membelikan apapun yang aku mau!" Pintanya.

"Astaga..kalau itu maumu kau tidak perlu marah seperti ini sayang~ aku pasti aku suka rela melakukannya untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Yahh..Kyuhyun kan memang termasuk keluarga yang cukup berada, jadi hanya menuruti permintaan Yesung dia sama sekali tidak masalah..

"Kau harus mengajakku besok pagi!"

"Iyaiya..sekarang pun aku bisa membawamu kesana hyung~" ucapnya sambil mencium surai hitam lembut Yesung.

End of flashback..

.

"Hahh..mengingat itu hanya akan membuatku merasa sakit lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun nelangsa, teringat saat dia diputuskan oleh Yesung ditaman tempat mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

.

.

.

"Aghh..sial aku sudah tidak tahan melihat mereka seperti itu" desah Heechul.

Ketiga makhluk didepannya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ini semua bisa terselesaikan jika saja Yesung hyung tidak mempersulit keadaan.."

"Hahh..entah apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, dia juga menolak untuk cerita. Berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja padahal kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya"

"Adakah yang punya ide untuk menyatukan kembali dua orang ini?" Tanya Leeteuk pada akhirnya.

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat, sama-sama berpikir.

"Aha!"

"Hae, Hae, ada apa?"

"Aku punya ide!"

"Apa? Cepat katakan pada kami" desak Heechul.

"Iya hyung sabar..begini.."

Ketiganya mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae dengan serius sambil sesekali mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, begitu! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Ide bagus Hae!" Seru Eunhyuk. Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wahh~ tumben kau pintar Hae?" Seru Heechul.

"Hyung saja yang baru tau" balasnya.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai rencananya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kalau besok siang hyung? Kebetulan ruang latihan vokal sedang kosong"

"Oke kalau begitu"

"Heechul hyung dan Leeteuk yang mengurus bagian Yesung hyung ya? Urusan Kyuhyun biar aku dan Hyukkie yang mengatur!" Ucap Donghae.

"Oke, mudah saja! Lagipula mereka berdua hanya butuh waktu untuk berbicara serius..dan masalah pun terselesaikan!"

"Semoga saja seperti yang ucapkan hyung.."

"Dan pastikan mereka benar-benar datang keruangan itu.." ingat Donghae.

"Iya tenang saja, ikan cerewet!"

"Yah! Heechul hyung!"

"Hahaha.."

.

.

.

'Hyung ingat rencana kita' sms Donghae.

"Astaga anak ini, dia pikir aku pelupa apa?" Gerutu Heechul.

"Heenim ah kau melihat dimana Yesung?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kata Shindong sih dia berada dikantin"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai rencana kita!" Ajak Leeteuk semangat.

"Ayo!"

.

"Ah, itu dia Yesung"

"Yah! Yesung ah!"

"Hyung?"

"Kesini sebentar!" Suruh Heechul.

Yesung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Yesung ah, tapi dikoridor kami berpapasan dengan Hwanhee. Katanya kau disuruh keruang vokal" ucap Leeteuk yakin.

"Keruang vokal? Untuk apa, bukankah latihan hari ini libur?" Tanyanya sambil berpikir.

Leeteuk langsung menyikut Heechul.

"Ah..itu entahlah. Katanya ada yang mau dia bicarakan denganmu, mungkin saja penting. Kau kan wakilnya?"

"Begitu ya..yasudah aku kesana dulu ya hyung. Bye!" Yesung berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Dua orang itu menghela nafas lega.

"Untung dia termasuk orang yang mudah dibohongi.."

.

.

.

"Untuk apa Hwanhee sunbae memanggilku? Bukankan kegiatan klub sedang libur.." ucap Yesung dalam perjalanan menuju ruang vocal.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang vocal, Yesung mengetuk sekali pintu ruangan itu.

"Sunbae aku masuk ya.." ucap Yesung membuka pelan pintu itu kemudian meutupnya kembali setelah dirinya berada dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Hwanhee sunbae, eodiga?"

Yesung mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dari arah sebelah kirinya. Otomatis Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kearah bunyi tersebut.

"Ye..sung hyung?"

Mata Yesung membola, dia segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa gugup luar biasa.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Walaupun jarak mereka hampir 2 meter Yesung masih dapat mendengrnya dengan jelas karena hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"A-aku menunggu Hwanhee sunbae.."

"Huh, jadi kau disuruh menunggu Hwanhee sunbae juga hyung? Hahh..ini pasti kerjaan orang-orang itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Yesung bingung. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun walaupun sesekali menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku juga disuruh kesini oleh Donghae hyung. Pasti ini cuma akal-akalan mereka saja supaya kita berdua bisa bertemu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Be-benarkah?"

Kuuhyun tersenyum membalas tatapan Yesung. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah itu saat menampakkan raut polos sekaligus malunya.

Dan..Kyuhyun sangan merindukan semua itu..semua yang ada pada diri seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Hyung bagaimana kabarmu eum?"

"Aku baik..," Kyuhyun tahu itu bohong, Yesung tidak sedang baik sama seperti dirinya. Leeteuk sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun tentang keadaan Yesung. "..kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Yesung merasa sangat bersalah. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat dan terlihat sedikit kurus.

"Kyu..apa kau makan dengan benar? Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik..nanti kau sakit"

Kyuhyun menatapnya sarkasme.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri hyung.."

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik, sedangkan seseorang yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku sendiri sudah tidak mau bersamaku lagi..atau mungkin dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi.."

Tidak..Kyu..aku masih mencintaimu..

"Ma-maf Kyu"

"Aku bakan sudah memaafkan dirimu sejak dahulu hyung. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa membencimu walaupun aku sendiri kecewa padamu"

"Kyu~ kumohon jangan begini..kau tahu kedaannya.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu sedangkan hyung sendiri tidak mau memberitahuku apa masalahnya"

"A-aku..tidak ingin membuatmu dapat masalah, aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu Kyu"

"Sejak kapan aku keberatan dengan keberadaanmu hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Yesung reflek mundur dengan panik, sayang dibelakangnya ada sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Yesung tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Atau..jangan-jangan kau memang benar tidak mencintaiku lagi" Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya kemeja itu.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak..seperti itu" Yesung menatapnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku sesuatu hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun melembut.

"Hyung kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Aku sakit sekali hyung saat kau bilang kau tidak mau bersamaku lagi.."

Benar..Kyuhyun pasti juga merasa sakit diputuskan tiba-tiba seperti itu olehnya. Yesung tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun, selama ini dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya saja dengan segala masalahnya.

"Hyung kau bisa membaginya denganku jika kau ada masalah hyung.."

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikmu Kyu..kau tahu kalau kau bersamanku, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu.."

"Hyung bukah aku pernah bilang aku, bahkan keluarga sudah menyetujui hubungan kita"

"Tapi tetap saja Kyu..apa bagaimana nanti tanggapan orang-orang, apalagi keluargamu sangat baik, aku tidak ingin kalian dapat masalah"

"Hyung. Kau memperumit semuangnya. Katakan hyung apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung kemudian memegang kedua bahu sempit itu.

Yesung hanya menunduk, tidak berani membalas menatap tatapan intens Kyuhyun.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung "..hyung lihat aku"

Akhirnya Yesung memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau mencintaiku kan?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelas sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang selama aku bersamamu, aku tidak peduli apa pandangan orang diluar sana terhadap kita, selama aku masih bersamamu kita aku menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama, jangan pedulikan jika ada orang yang membenci hubungan kita. Aku akan melindungi hyung, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau percaya kan padaku? Cukup ingat bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan akupun juga mencintaimu.." jelas Kyuhyun

Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi putih itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kyu~ hiks.." tangisan itupun akhirnya pecah. Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian..hiks..dan juga, yeoja itu.."

"Yeoja itu? Nugu?" nada suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah.

"Yeoja yang dulu bilang menyukaimu..Yeri.." jawabnya pelan.

"Dia bilang kalau aku harus berpisah denganmu..ka-karena kau seorang penerus perusahaanmu, Yeri bilang kau tidak seharusnya bersama dengan seorang laki-laki, aku..tidak pastas bersamamu, itu hanya akan membuat masa depanmu mendapat masalah. Dia bilang jika aku ingin kau bahagia a-aku..harus " Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Yesung dengan lembut.

"Jadi, hanya karena itu kau melakukan semua ini?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan yeoja ini nanti..hahh..seharusnya kau tidak usah dengarkan apa yang yeoja itu katakan hyung" ucapnya menahan marah.

"Aku..maaf, hiks..selama ini tidak memikirkan perasaanmu..aku terlalu egois Kyu.."

"Sudah hyung tidak apa, uljima.. Jika saja kau bilang dari awal, diantara kita tidak akan ada yang tersakiti seperti ini hyung~"

"Kyu~"

"Hyung, kau maukan kembali bersamaku lagi? Jebal.." Tanya Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung dalam.

"Eum..aku mau Kyu" jawabnya dengan wajah merona.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Hyung aku sangat mencintaimu..jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi ya lain kali"

"Aku juga..mencintaimu Kyu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh itu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung perlahan. Yesung yang mengerti langsung menutup matanya.

Hingga akhirnya milik Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Yesung mengalungkan lengannya keleher Kyuhyun, tanda menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya pun melepaskan pagutan itu.

Kedua bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu-sama lainnya.

Kemudian tawa keduanya pun pecah.

"Aku senang sekali hyung, kita akhirnya kembali bersama"

"Nado Kyu~"

"Hyung kalau ada seseorang yang mengganggu nanti kau harua memberitahuku arra? Jangan menanggungnya sendiri.."

"Arrayo~"

"Omong-omong sudah berapa lama kita disni?"

"Hm, sejam mungkin?"

"Kita pergi saja hyung, kkaja" ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan dengan jemari mungil itu.

"Kyu tunggu! Hwanhee sunbae bagaimana?"

Ya Tuhan Yesung ternyata kau belum mengerti juga batin Kyuhyun sedikit prihatin dengan kepolosan Yesung.

"Dia tidak akan datang hyung, percaya saja. Hyungdeul itu menjebak kita berdua disini"

"Ehh? Be-"

"Ayo hyung"

Yesung pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan pasrah.

Sesampainya dipintu Kyuhyun segera memutar kenop pintu.

Ctek

Ctek

Ctek

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Wae Kyu?" Yesung mengintip dari samping Kyuhyun.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka hyung. Sepertinya seseorang sengaja menguncinya"

"APA?! Ba-bagaimana kita keluar?" Pekiknya panik.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Hyung tidak perlu panik begitu. Ada aku disini.." ucapnya sambil membawa Yesung kembali kepelukannya.

Yesung pasrah. Dia membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung, aku masih merindukanmu~"

"Eum.." Yesung menggumam dengan wajah merona.

"Lagipula..bukankah ini juga sebuah keuntungan kita bisa berduaan disini? Mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu~" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Dahi Yesung mengkerut bingung.

"Terkunci didalam ruang vocal, hanya ada kita berdua, hyung..dan..aku.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan seduktif tepat didepan telinga Yesung.

Yesung yang baru menyadari pemikiran kekasihnya ini langsung memukulnya cukup kuat.

"YAH! Dasar pervert!" Teriaknya dengan wajah merona. Suara teriakannya menggema diruangan itu.

"Hahaha..bercanda hyung~ tidak mungkin kan aku melakukannya disini"

"Sekali pervert tetap saja pervert!"

"Hyung~ kau manis sekali aku jadi ingin mencium bibir merahmu itu lagi~"

"Yaaahh! Hentikan bodoh!"

"Hyung nanti juga kau menikmatinya"

"Kyuhyun! Hen- mph!"

Sayang mulut itu sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

French kiss huh?

Mari biarkan dua orang itu menikmati waktu mereka~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The End

Yang sdh berkenan baca makasih ya~

Harap maklum atas segala kekurangannya, saya msih belajar~


End file.
